<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Trip Through Nature by ShadowCrusade</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28125492">A Trip Through Nature</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowCrusade/pseuds/ShadowCrusade'>ShadowCrusade</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>All Hallows Karma [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Humor, Kissing, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just the boy being cute and shit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:35:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28125492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowCrusade/pseuds/ShadowCrusade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 19: Foliage Drive</p><p>Maybe, a walk through nature is a wake up call that he needed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>All Hallows Karma [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Trip Through Nature</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>lmao i jinxed myself when it came to getting this done rip</p><p>anyways enjoy this 7k monstrocity</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When he was younger, Clover’s parents had always called him their personal heater. It’s why they would always hold him close and want him nearby, or so they claimed. He was just filled with so much love that his body turned into heat. His mother told him that. It’s been years since he talked to anyone from his family, he briefly wondered if they ever remembered telling him that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or if they even liked to remember him at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He also wondered how accurate the internal heat comment was. He never needed a heavy blanket on his bed and the cold of Solitas never bothered him. Hence why he always wore sleeveless shirts, he’d overheat pretty quick. Elm had thought it was amazing that he simply wasn’t walking around shirtless in Vale. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although, at the moment, he can’t say that he minded being a little warmer than usual. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clover snuggled closer to the body behind him as he got comfortable on the pillow again. The hoodie of his sleeveless shirt slightly strangled his neck as he adjusted to relieve some of the pressure. He put himself back in a comfortable position as he relaxed underneath the covers again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of Qrow’s arms was loose around his waist while his other arm was trapped between Clover’s neck and the bed. Although, with the light snoring that Clover could hear, it didn’t seem like the other man minded too much. Especially with all the extra movement that had just taken place. It was kind of strange how the two fit together so well. It reminded Clover of the puzzle that Qrow and Ruby worked on the night before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette couldn’t help but think about the conversation that two had the night before. Underneath all the stars. Just the two of them and the night sky, nothing but honest truths at that point. </span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So, I’m pretty sure thanks to Tai, you have a pretty good idea on how I feel about you.” Qrow had said. He looked almost embarrassed about the reveal as Clover had recalled the earlier phone conversation. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah, I do. Although, I had a pretty good idea about this whole thing before that phone call.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It was the dates and the kisses wasn’t it?” Qrow asked. Clover giggled as he nodded. “Damn, and here I thought I was being discreet.” He joked as they both laughed. “Although, on a more serious note, how do you feel about that?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Clover had thought about it for only a brief moment. His gaze went upwards, towards the sky. He didn’t think he could face Qrow without being even more embarrassed. “Y’know, it’s kind of funny. Elm has been referring to you as my boyfriend since the Color Run and I never questioned it. I just kind of went with it. I was definitely never opposed to it, it felt....natural for me to call you that.” Clover paused as he remembered the relentless teasing that both Elm and Harriet had given him. “And Yang talked with me about us during the maze run.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Of course she did.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“She asked why we weren’t official.” Clover told him. “I said I wasn’t sure if you and I were just in this for the fun of it, or it was meant to be something longer.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I guess that’s why we’re here. To talk about it.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah.”</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y’know, if you want to be wide awake, you can be.” Qrow grumbled out. His voice even raspier with the thick presence of sleep within it. Clover shuddered at the sound of Qrow’s voice. He hadn’t expected it and he also didn’t expect his own reaction. Qrow pressed closer to Clover, his face pressed against the back of the Atlesian’s neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did I wake you?” Clover whispered. While he was much more alert than Qrow was at the moment, the lazy warmth from the body next to him still had him riddled with sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kinda. I could feel that you were awake.” Qrow mumbled. “Something on your mind?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just thinking about last night.” Clover admitted quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which part?” Qrow asked. “Bonding with my family? The conversation about us? Or the part where you sang praises about the way my fingers worked your shoulders.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you that Elm goes hard at Down by the Banks.” Clover reminded him as he felt Qrow shift behind him. The red eyed man had his eyebrows raised, a look of amusement on his face. “I wasn’t kidding.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I hear I thought that Elm was the dramatic one. I bet it wasn’t even that bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you seen Elm’s arm? She could break me in half with those things.” Clover argued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still think you’re being dramatic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not-Ow!” The sudden impact from the pillow had caught him off guard as Qrow started his relentless torture. Clover couldn’t get ahold of the other pillows before Qrow started to battle with two pillows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t stand a chance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright! Alright! Maybe I’m just a teensy bit wimpy against Elm!” Another whack. “Super wimpy?” A softer hit, but still a hit. “Okay, I have super low pain tolerance. Happy now?” Clover lowered his arms from where he had them raised to protect his face. He came face to face with his pillow assailant, who smirked triumphantly above him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup.” Qrow’s smirk softened into a small smile. “Very happy.” He leaned down close to Clover’s face, his forehead lightly touched against the other’s. Clover nuzzled his face against Qrow’s before their lips pressed softly against each other. </span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So, how do you feel about us being an official thing as opposed to us just being an implied fling?” Qrow asked. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’d like to be able to call us official, but there’s another factor.” Clover reminded him, as he faced the pale man. “How long do we plan on doing this?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well,” Qrow thought for a moment. “How long do you want us to last?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“If I’m being honest, I don’t want this to be some sort of vacation fling.” Clover answered, once again darting his gaze away from Qrow. “I want...more.” He admitted. “Which I know is weird considering how we’ve only known each other since the beginning of the month, we don’t know too much about each other, and yet I just want to relive this month and the time I spent with you and-” Clover cut himself from his rambling as he could feel his face burn.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Aww. Why’d you stop?” Qrow teased. Clover buried his face in his hands. “I really want to hear about how this speech ends.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No.” Clover whined. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey, come on now, you’re taking away my favorite view.” Qrow gently moved Clover’s hands away from his face. “Think you can manage to look at me, Lucky Charm?” Clover relented as he slowly made eye contact with the man in front of him. “You wanna know a secret?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I like secrets. And I’m really good at keeping them.” Clover said cheekily. It was easy being able to act like a carefree child around Qrow. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Good, cuz I’ve got a good one for you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What is it?” Clover whispered, he no longer trusted his voice to be any louder. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“The secret is...I really like you too. And as someone that doesn’t like people, that’s saying something.” Qrow told him. “You being around has just been...new. I thought I had everyone figured out, as a journalist, I’m a pretty good judge of character, but you keep surprising me.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“How so?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well for starters, you’re a brat.” Qrow started. Clover could only smile at that. “I was expecting a serious goody two shoes kind of guy when I met you. Then I find out your best friend is a theatre kid.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What’s wrong with Elm?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Really, Clover?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Okay, that’s fair.” Clover conceded. “But, you were saying?” He urged the other man to continue. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s not exactly a secret with Tai and the girls that I really like you. And calling you my boyfriend just felt natural after the hayride. And all the dates we’ve been on, sliding yourself so easily into my life with my family. Even if you side with Tai-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Taiyang is a gem. You don’t appreciate him enough.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Regardless,” Qrow emphasized his point to move on. “I don’t think I want this to be a vacation fling either. I wanna see where this goes, how long it goes. I’m here for the journey, not the ride around the block.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Qrow...”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“If you’ll have me...” Qrow brought Clover’s hand up to his mouth and gave a light kiss to his knuckles. </span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, if we stay up here any longer, my nieces are going to get suspicious.” Qrow whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clover kissed him again. “What teenagers are awake at eight in the morning?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You haven’t spent enough time with Ruby.” Qrow answered as he lightly placed a kiss on the tip of Clover’s nose. “I’m the one that sleeps past noon in this house.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, technically speaking, if you aren’t up till noon then wouldn’t that be normal?” Clover pointed out. “To see you up this early would be a little suspicious, wouldn’t it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Qrow seemed to ponder this for a moment. Then he chuckled before he looked back at Clover, who was still pinned underneath him. “Yeah, I guess it would be. Although, with you in my room, the girls and Tai are probably going to think all sorts of naughty stuff.” Clover hummed in amusement. “They’re gonna give us shit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like a normal day in the life of Qrow Branwen.” Clover jested as the other man laughed. “Besides, I really don’t feel like getting out of bed just yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? And why’s that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clover’s hands glided down the dark sweater that Qrow wore. A hitch in Qrow’s breath could barely be heard as his thumb slipped underneath the fabric and pressed lightly against skin. Qrow buried his face into the side of Clover’s, his breath felt close to his ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lucky Charm,” Qrow’s voice had a tone of warning. “You’re treading on some thin ice there.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clover couldn’t help smirk. “Wouldn’t it be a shame if I cracked it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Qrow growled. “Better behave, or we’re not leaving this bed at all today.” Clover let his hand trail up. The feel of taut muscles ingrained into his mind as Qrow shifted above him. The pair face to face once more as Qrow had one eyebrow raised. The message in those pale red eyes clear. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Final warning.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Would it be so bad?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is when I’ve got two nieces and a very annoying brother-in-law.” Qrow reminded him. “So, unless you want the whole world knowing what you sound like in the bedroom...” Qrow’s lips were barely centimeters apart from Clover’s. “I’d back down, Brat.” Clover shuddered at the words. “Behave.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. But if I’m gonna suffer, can I at least get some cuddles and kisses from my boyfriend?” Clover asked. Truth to be told, he was expecting more, although with the way that Qrow teased him, he enjoyed the display of dominance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Has anyone ever told you that you’re a very touchy boyfriend?” Qrow teased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not enough. Maybe, you can remind me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>boyfriend.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Clover smirked as Qrow finally closed the distance between the two and their lips met once more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two enjoyed their time in the room together. It wasn’t too long between kisses that Qrow had slipped his tongue in Clover’s mouth. The brunette couldn’t help but feel like a teenager again. Sneaking in some cuddles before parents would start to sound the alarm. Soft, quiet moans escaped both of them as their combined body heat made things warmer in the room. How Qrow had not removed his heavy hoodie was beyond Clover. Although, with the conversation that just took place, perhaps it was more on Qrow’s self restraint to leave the hoodie on and not give in to his boyfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Boyfriend.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Clover replayed the word in his head over and over again as he kissed Qrow. Qrow Branwen was his boyfriend. He had a boyfriend. Just thought of it made him feel giddy inside. Although, whenever he thought about Qrow in such a way, he always felt giddy. He was happy right now with Qrow, and he wanted to stay like that for as long as he could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uncle Qrow!” A thud at the door resounded as the two men shot apart. They both quickly turned to face the door. “...ow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ruby? Did you run into the door again?” Qrow asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small sniffle. “Maybe.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gods,” Qrow muttered. “You gotta be careful kiddo!” He gave one last kiss to Clover before he rolled out of bed. He readjusted his hoodie before he opened the door. There, the small girl was rubbing her forehead. “Kid, we’ve talked about this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, but I didn’t know if you were awake or not. So, I was just gonna tackle you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were gonna tackle me and Clover?” Qrow sounded amused. Ruby’s eyes widened as she peeked around her uncle and met Clover’s amused gaze. He waved at her as she waved back, embarrassed. “You forgot that Clover was here, didn’t you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young girl rubbed the back of her head. The same way that Qrow did when he wasn’t sure what to do with himself. “Yeah, kinda did.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, what’d you need pipsqueak?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” Ruby exclaimed, as if remembering. “Dad sent me to come get you for breakfast. We were gonna do the trail today since a lot of the leaves have fallen. So....” She trailed off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll be down in a sec.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perfect!” The girl turned to leave before she quickly turned back around. “Oh and good morning Clover!” She disappeared down the stairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning risers, indeed.” Clover chuckled as he swung his legs over the side of the bed. He let out a yawn as he stretched his arms out, the pain in right shoulder non-existent thanks to Qrow massage the night before. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Best sleep I ever had</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is your shoulder still bothering you?” Qrow asked. Clover shook his head. “Oh good, for a second I thought I made it worse.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m pretty sure that massage is the reason I fell asleep. It felt good.” Clover reassured as he stood up and walked up next to Qrow. “How much crap is your family about to give us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Qrow sighed. “About the moon’s worth probably.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clover laughed. </span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Breakfast wasn’t actually as bad as Qrow had led Clover to be. It was pleasant for the most part. Although, the side glances and giggles he had received from Yang did have him looking to Taiyang for some sort of support. It seemed to have worked as the older blond shot one glare to his daughter and she stopped her passive teasing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of morning continued with Clover responding to Elm’s one-thousand panicked texts. The woman had apparently noticed far too late in the night that Clover had managed to sneak away and was mortified when she discovered he wasn’t in his apartment. While Clover had not told her where he was, he reassured her enough to let her know he was safe. Qrow had laughed at seeing all the messages from the taller woman. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had worked on the puzzle for a bit more. Ruby wanted another history lesson from Clover, the other man said he would think of one and recreate it like he would with his normal presentations. The younger girl was more than excited to see what he came up with. Especially since the girl insisted that it be about pirates. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, entering the afternoon, the group had all piled into the family truck as they drove to the other side of the island. Clover had no idea where they were going or why, and everyone had been tightlipped about the situation. He was more than content to just sit there and be close to his boyfriend for the ride. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They arrived at a ranch located on the north side of the island. There were an abundance of trees and leaves that had cascaded into the ground. Some of the leaves had turned brown with the cold and lack of connection to their sturdy being of nature. While some of the fresh fallen leaves retained their yellow to red colors. When they had all left the truck, Clover had quickly taken a few photos and sent them to his friends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elm had demanded to know his location to ensure that his body wasn’t about to get dumped somewhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cloves? You comin?” Qrow had called to him. Clover quickly put his phone away as caught up to the rest of the group. Before he could ask what they were doing there, Tai and Yang came over back to the other three. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With horses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhhh....” Clover had no idea what to do. “What are we doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Horseback riding!” Ruby exclaimed, her excitement apparent. “There’s just enough leaves on the ground to enjoy the ride and scenery.” She quickly began to pet the horse she clearly had claimed. “Oh my beautiful Crescent Rose.” Ruby cooed as her horse seemed to be excited to see her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, do you guys rent these horses or?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, we own them.” Yang informed him as she quickly mounted her horse. “They stay out here on the ranch since it's a bigger space for them. But Ruby and I both used to horse competitions up until a couple years ago.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh...I see.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang’s horse strode over closer to Clover. “This is Ember Celica.” Clover cautiously pet the horse, it didn’t pull away from him so it gave Clover some hope that it didn’t hate him. The horse was a deep golden color with a black mane and tail. Intimidation was in this horse’s nature, Clover could sense it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s Crescent Rose.” Yang pointed to the horse that Ruby struggled to mount. Qrow was doing his best to help. The reddish gradient to the almost black color coat of the horse stood out against the sunlight. It reminded Clover of Ruby’s hair but inverted. He wondered if that was why she picked the horse as hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s Asher, Dad’s horse.” Taiyang was already on his horse while he laughed at his youngest daughter’s attempt to mount the horse without a step stool. The horse seemed to share in a similar color scheme of Ember Celica’s. Golden coat, but much lighter. Like it had faded with time. With a white mane and tail as opposed to a black mane and tail. The horse held it’s head up strong, prideful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you see that wild lookin’ horse over there?” She pointed out a jet black horse with silver markings on its coat. The mane black, wild and untameable. He nodded. “That’s Harbinger. That’s Qrow’s horse.” If Ember Celica was intimidation, then Harbinger would be destruction. The horse looked like it could destroy the whole ranch if it decided to go absolutely crazy. Clover couldn’t help but wonder where the horse even came from. And how it ended up here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not gonna lie, that horse looks terrifying.” Clover said as the blond teenager laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should be. According to dad, that horse was a wild thing before Qrow came along.” Qrow gave a low whistle as the horse trotted over to him. “Apparently, these Qrow’s and Dad’s horses have been around since before I was born. So, they’re getting a little old.” With grace, Qrow mounted the horse swiftly with no trouble at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was in awe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, Clover, have you ever ridden a horse before?” Taiyang pulled up next to his daughter. Clover shook his head. “Oof, well this is about to be an experience for you.” He chuckled as Clover felt himself just become a bit more concerned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should I be concerned?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Meh, only a little.” The other man joked as Clover only gave a nervous chuckle back. “We’re waiting on someone to come back with a horse so you can ride that one.” Taiyang spoke. Clover glanced over at Qrow and his horse. “Harbinger doesn’t like anyone except Qrow, so you both riding him is not an option.” Taiyang said, as if he read Clover’s mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unless you wanna get bucked off.” Qrow rode his horse closer to the group. Clover waved at the horse as the horse suddenly turned to face away from Clover. He felt slightly offended that the horse didn’t immediately like him. Although, he could take that over being kicked in the face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s also got an attitude problem.” Taiyang muttered as Qrow pet his horse gently. “Just like his owner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck off, Harbinger is just shy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shy or murderous?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the difference?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two men began to bicker as Clover decided to step closer to Ruby and Crescent Rose, who were currently out of the line of fire between Tai and Qrow’s squabble. Yang also joined them as they watched the two men argue about whose horse was better. They truly acted like brother’s that’s for sure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A horse brayed closeby as Clover immediately looked closer to the fence. The girls had now joined in with the fight as all of them argued who had the best horse. Clover quietly backed away from the debate as he walked closer to the fence. He didn’t see any horse, but he could have sworn he heard one. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something white dart quickly through the field. The bray could be heard once again as the white flash of color quickly darkened and became a silver like color. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The horse was maybe about the size of Ruby’s horse with swirls of white and silver coloring. Clover couldn’t claim he was a horse expert, the man had never ridden one after all. However, the unique white streaks and tic marks it had on its coat was enough for Clover to know that not many horses had that kind of coloring. If Clover was being honest, this is the kind of coloring his seven year old self would have imagined a unicorn would have. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The head of the horse carefully reached over the fence, closer to Clover. The gradient silver to white mane grazed against his face. Carefully, he reached his arms up and combed his fingers through the hair. His other hand gently rubbed at the side of her neck as the horse let out a small pleased grunt.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Okay, cool. The horse likes me.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He continued to pet it until the horse slowly backed away from him. It had placed itself behind the fence completely, but still close to touch if Clover reached out. There wasn’t a saddle on the horse, so perhaps it wasn’t meant to be ridden. Whatever the case, Clover hoped that he could have the chance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s been a long time since I’ve seen her do that.” A new voice said as another man walked up to him. A round older man strode up to Clover wearing boots and a plaid shirt. Greying hair with a matching mustache. The epitome of a ranch hand is how Clover would describe it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Pete, right?” Clover guessed. He remembered seeing the man at the maze run, but introductions were quick within the group and he hadn’t gotten a proper one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is right! I’m surprised you remember me at all!” The other man greeted. His enthusiasm reminded Clover a bit of Elm. “I’m Peter Port! One of Taiyang and Qrow’s friends.” The two shook hands. “And your name was Grover right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, it’s Clover actually.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bigger man howled with laughter. “My apologies. Qrow didn’t properly introduce you to me, Bart, or Glynda for that matter. I’m just trying to remember what I heard from that night at the maze.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, same.” The two men laughed. “So, what’s the deal with this horse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, my friend. That horse is SilverWind. She’s the fastest horse we’ve got here on the ranch.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that so?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed. Although, no one has ridden her in a long time.” Clover raised his eyebrow as the other man sighed. “You see, SilverWind belonged to Summer Rose.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She was the friendliest horse I had here on the ranch until Summer’s ...passing. After that, it was almost like she knew that her owner wouldn’t be returning. She didn’t let anyone ride her. She listens to directions and is more than happy to help round up the younger or new horses on the ranch. But, outside of immediate family, SilverWind doesn’t let anyone touch her, much less ride her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, no one’s ridden her?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pete shook his head. “Young Miss Rose tried once, however the horse bucked her off too. After that, no one had made the attempt to ride her. That’s why I was surprised to find that SilverWind allowed you to touch her at all. And to be very patient about it. Normally, even for Qrow, she’ll only allow a quick touch before she runs off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even for Qrow?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah well,” Pete scratched the back of his head. “Harbinger and SilverWind are fairly close. They actually came from the same herd of wild mustangs nearby on the island. We had to rescue them from a terrible storm. They’ve always been close, along with Omen, but I can’t say that’s the case these days.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Omen?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was Raven’s horse.” Pete said. “She took off back into the wild around the same time that she left. Her and Harbinger looked alot alike. I wouldn’t be surprised at all if they were twins as well. In a way, the two wild horses took after their owners a bit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about SilverWind and Harbinger?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those two have a knack for getting into trouble.” Pete told him. “Although, it does seem like SilverWind scolds Harbinger more than anything. I suppose it’s reflective of Summer and Qrow’s relationship. The two of them were like two peas in a pod. If they weren’t out causing trouble, then they were absolutely trying to outdo each other in being the better friend. True best friends if I ever saw a pair.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see.” Clover hadn’t even realised when SilverWind had stuck her head over the fence again. Her breath tickled the man’s ear as he flinched at the contact. The horse didn’t seem to mind as Clover caressed the side of the horse’s face. “Well, I guess I should be grateful that she seems to like me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well Taiyang, do you think we should try again?” Pete asked as Clover looked in the direction that he faced. The family he came with all stared at him as there seemed to be mixed emotions about Clover’s new bond with the horse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe that’s not a good idea?” Clover interjected before the other man could answer. “I don’t know anything about horses, much less horse safety. I don’t want to scare her or even hurt her since I have zero idea on what I’m doing.” As much as he wanted to ride SilverWind, if it was going to cause a turmoil with Qrow and by extension Taiyang and the girls, he’d rather not risk it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“SilverWind’s a strong horse.” Tai stated. “If anyone gets hurt, it’ll be you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think he should try.” Ruby spoke softly. Everyone faced her. She nodded to the horse, as if she confirmed something for before she spoke again. “SilverWind hasn’t been the same since mom died. Maybe, we remind her too much of who mom was or maybe...we don’t remind her enough of who she used to be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ruby...” Yang reached to her sister.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“SilverWind hasn’t trusted anyone in years. She doesn’t even let us get that close and we grew up with her. We’re Summer’s daughters.” Ruby’s voice was confident. “But, she seems to trust Clover. And if she’s willing to trust like that...then we should give her a chance to prove it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was silence for a few moments, before SilverWind lightly whinnied next to Clover. Tai and Qrow simply looked at each other, an unspoken conversation was taking place before Tai sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright...let him try.” </span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The walk back to the stables was a bit quiet. SilverWind had ridden ahead back to the stable, as Peter called ahead to let the stablehands know what to do. Clover was incredibly nervous and internally panicked. It’s not like Taiyang had just given him permission to ride his late wife’s horse or anything. No pressure. The four riders waited outside as Clover followed Pete indoors. It seemed that Taiyang preferred to stay outside with the girls and Qrow. Qrow and Ruby had both given the man reassuring smiles as he gave a small wave. Although, they didn’t come with him either. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps, the pain of losing Summer was still all too present. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pete led him to a different area of the stables. He opened up one of the stalls as the two men entered and went through another door that led back outside. Although, it was a smaller fenced in area, and at the opposite side from where they stood, was SilverWind. A small young boy was currently tending to the saddle on top of SilverWind. He hummed as the horse seemed to notice Clover’s presence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oscar! My boy!” Pete called out as the small boy as the boy in question turned around. Pete motioned to come closer as Oscar started to lead SilverWind to them. Oscar was maybe closer to Ruby’s age. Black hair, with green-hazel eyes. Tanned skin with a spray of freckles across his face. He seemed timid in his approach to the two men, despite being confident with SilverWind only moments ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is she saddled up and ready to go?” Pete asked. Oscar nodded. “Perfect! Clover, now you might get the chance to ride her!” Pete walked over to the horse, to inspect the work done.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Haha, I might die.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just hold on to her tight.” Oscar advised. “She likes to jump, and she can go pretty high.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you ridden her before?” Clover asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oscar shook his head. “As far as I know, no one can ride her. But I like to watch her.” He admitted. “She’s a beautiful horse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clover gently patted the side of SilverWind’s head. “That she is.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve done wonderfully, Oscar!” Pete congratulated the young man as he finished his inspections. “Always the best stablehand I’ve got when you’re here!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Mr. Port.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, I see that young Miss Rose is here, perhaps the two of you would like to talk?” The white haired man waggled his eyebrows a bit before Oscar tripped over his own feet as he headed towards the door. “Careful, my boy. Would hate for you to get a bloody nose.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-uh-I’ll just....yeah.” Oscar stuttered as he quickly left the stall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, him and Ruby?” Clover questioned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just friends from what I gather. Although, it might be a little more on Oscar’s end of things.” Pete explained. “The two of them met last year, Oscar started to do some interning here. He wants to work with horses when he gets older.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Well, that answered my other question.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “He’s a good lad, honestly I’m grateful for the things he does around here. I’m also grateful that his aunt allows him to come when school is not in session over in Anima.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds nice.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, are you ready to stop procrastinating getting on this horse?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was really hoping you wouldn’t notice.” Clover admitted as the other man laughed. Pete instructed Clover on how to mount the horse. SilverWind being as patient as ever with the newcomer. It wasn’t long before he was more or less safely seated on top of the horse with nothing that indicated that the horse was in distress. Pete gently gripped the lead line as he led Clover out of the stables and back in the open space. He soon handed the line over to Clover once out of the stables, giving Clover control over the horse. Even though he had no idea what he was doing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t long before they quickly spotted the group. Oscar and Ruby were deep in conversation about something while Qrow seemed to listen in. Taiyang and his eldest daughter weaved through the trees with their horses, their experience became apparent. Maybe, if he turned back now, he could just grab another horse and avoid the awkwardness of everything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pete whistled, which grabbed everyone’s attention. “Well, it seems like SilverWind took a liking to the scaredy cat after all!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never ridden a horse before!” Clover defended. “How do I avoid running into a tree? What if I accidentally run her into the fence? Or worse!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Qrow laughed as he and Harbinger trotted up. “Cloves, you’re overreacting. SilverWind is pretty smart, she’ll take the lead when she knows she has to.” Clover felt himself relax as the reassurance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Summer trained her pretty good.” Tai’s voice came from his left. “So, really, if you’re gonna be on any horse, she’s the safest horse.” A small smile on the man’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Taiyang, if this is awkward then-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taiyang waved him off quickly. “No, Clover it’s fine.” He reassured. The sincerity in his voice, real. “I’m glad that SilverWind has someone to trust again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Okay, maybe this won’t be so bad.</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The trip was not at all terrible. Since Clover was a beginner, the group decided on a safer route. It was slower, but involved less climbing, so less danger. Yang was the only one in the group that was disappointed. Everyone else (especially Clover) was relieved at the route chosen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The trail was wide and the group trekked through it peacefully. Tai and Yang lead the group at the front. The two of them playing a game of nature puns and other linguistic games. In a surprising turn of events that Clover, Qrow, and Peter had absolutely nothing to do with: Oscar had joined them for the trail ride. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oscar and Ruby were in the middle of the group, happily making conversation. It seems that two had initially bonded over their respective love for comic books. Which Clover gathered is what the two were currently discussing. Ruby seemed to laugh more than she spoke, and Oscar seemed to be more at ease. Every now and then, he caught Taiyang’s gaze as the man would look back to check on his youngest daughter. Although, after a few elbowed jabs from Yang, he stopped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe it wasn’t as one-sided as Pete believed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Qrow was more than amused to watch this from the back of the group. A pleased little smile on his face. He and Clover had taken up the rear of the group since Clover was inexperienced in horse-riding. Although, so far, things had been going fairly well. Just as Qrow had said, SilverWind had mostly taken the lead on the trail. It seemed that she knew the trail well and kept in pace with Harbinger. The two horses snorted and whinnied at each other occasionally, no doubt having their own conversation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what do you think of the trail so far?” Qrow asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love it.” Clover beamed. “It’s beautiful out here.” Somehow, the changed colors of the leaves gave more life to the surrounding area. It reminded him of an everlasting sunset. Clover could only imagine what the trails looked like when it was covered in warm shades of green. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This trail was part of the reason why I decided to stay here in Patch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Qrow nodded. “Yeah, I had a chance to return to Anima. And for a while I thought I would go back. But, Summer brought me out here a couple of days before I was going to leave. And somehow, I didn’t leave after all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did she know you were leaving?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Qrow shook his head before he snorted a small laugh. “I never told her and Tai anything. After Raven left, things were pretty... rocky between me and Tai. So, at one point, I thought that if I left, maybe Tai would be able to heal and move on from my sister.” Qrow admitted. “But Summer...she always had a way of sensing something within other people. She was good like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really wish I could have met her.” Clover said. He’s only heard about Summer through Qrow. What she was like. Clover knew that people like that, people with that pure of soul didn’t come around often. And yet, she did exist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Qrow was one of the few people lucky enough to know her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish you did too. Although, with SilverWind taking a liking to you, maybe she’s gotten to know you a bit.” Qrow winked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, what have you told her?” Clover groaned as the other man laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just a thing or two.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good things I hope?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Qrow shrugged. “Who knows?” Clover rolled his eyes as the journey continued. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group started a slow ascent up a hill. It was about halfway up when Clover started to hear the sounds of rushing waters. He listened intently to the sound as the chirps of birds faded to the sounds of water. Yang and Tai already crested over the hill, Ruby and Oscar soon followed. He and Qrow neared the edge and Clover felt the suspense build for a brief moment. Before SilverWind gave a small push towards the top of the hill. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of the rushed waters now finally been revealed. A wide waterfall cascaded down in the distance. The trail from the hill curved off to the side and led towards the waterfall. The spray of water only added to the scenic view of the red covered tree branches nearby. The view, in a word, was breathtaking. He could stare at it for hours. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Cloves...” Qrow’s voice sounded like an echo in his ears. He felt Qrow’s hand creep into his, but he couldn’t tear his gaze away from the waterfall. He couldn’t really think when was the last time he had ever seen anything so beautiful. So full of life. “Cloves...” Clover inhaled deeply as he turned to face Qrow. “Hey...” Qrow gently wiped a tear away from his face. A tear Clover didn’t realise had released itself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Clover could form an apology, Qrow gently pressed his lips to Clover’s. He immediately melted against the touch and relaxed into it. SilverWind moved in closer to Harbinger, which allowed the two men to be closer. The kiss was brief, but somehow felt like it had been longer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You ready to trek up to the falls?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...yeah.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pair made their way down to the falls. They trailed behind Oscar and Ruby who had already made it down to the base of the hill. Once they made it down, shy smiles and closely riding together, they met up with the rest of the group. Tai and Yang closest to the water, as Oscar and Ruby were by the base of a tree. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys ready for this?!” Yang called out to them once the others had joined them. They all cheered as they lined up in pairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two blondes led the way once more as they began to tread carefully into the water. Qrow had directed Clover onto the inside, away from the other cascade. The water was deep enough for the water to dip past Clover’s shoes. It had gone up mid-calf and was colder than he braced himself for. Ruby had made a comment about soggy socks and Oscar had reminded her about the previous time they rode out together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apparently, Ruby had fallen off Crescent Rose and fell into the river. The current isn’t strong enough where they were crossed to cause a panic. However, it could be dangerous if one drifted too much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She immediately tried to shush the other boy about the incident although the damage was already done. Taiyang had heard and immediately whipped around, sat backwards on his horse and immediately began to lecture his daughter on horse safety. Ruby sighed dejectedly as she knew that she was better off simply listening as opposed to debating with her father. Qrow shoulder bumped Clover lightly as he chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clover signaled for SilverWind to stop as they reached the halfway point. He took another glance at the falls. They were breathtaking from the view on the hill. And now, even closer they were magnificent. The sounds of the water that crashed down were calming, and the spray that resulted could be felt from this distance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gods, they really are beautiful.” Clover said aloud. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, they are.” Qrow pulled up next to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could stay here.” Clover spoke. “I could stay here and look at this forever.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s why I stayed.” Qrow told him. “A reminder of the chance that was given to me, beautiful and ugly.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clover leaned his head against Qrow’s shoulder. The other man linked their hands together as they admired the view of the falls. The dark haired man had his head leaned against his, the scratchiness of his stubble grazed the top of his head. Qrow wrapped his arm around Clover’s waist, despite the awkward distance, somehow that didn’t seem to matter. Clover lifted his head from it’s resting place and planted a brief kiss on the cheek to other man. Qrow turned to face him as their lips met once again. Brief, like before, and yet felt like they had lost time to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should catch up with everyone before they panic.” Qrow whispered. Clover glanced over to the other side of the crossing. None of their party was present, no doubt they had trekked ahead, and failed to notice the two left behind. Or maybe, they were left on purpose. With this family, who really knew?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we should.” The continued to finish their crossing and were soon back on leaf peppered ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A chance, huh? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Clover thought to himself as he took one last glance back at the falls. Roaring with life. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I guess I shouldn’t mess it up.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>